Amicitia famiglia
by killer1316
Summary: Blythe appeared before Tsuna one day in the middle of his high school year, asking to form an alliance with her and her famiglia. Why you ask? Because they just formed their familgia and felt like they needed it just in case. Or is it something deeper. (Not a very good summary, the story will be better, hopefully) T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I sighed at the sight before me. The six people before looked at me with either teary-eyes or a blank face that hid their emotions, and I knew why. I was about to leave them to go to Japan. I smiled as sweetly as I could for I was irritated that they wouldn't let me leave and said, "Come on guys. You know that I have to leave for the good of our famiglia." They smiled after a moment and I sighed with relief. "Good!" I exclaimed, "I almost forgot that we are of the same age when I saw your pathetic behavior." Some of them glared at me and I laughed my head off. They soon dropped their glare, replaced it with a smile, and joined my laughing fit. I then ran out of the door to the taxi that was waiting for ages with my luggage. I hopped in and apologized to the taxi driver for the wait, and he smiled at me then started to drive off to the airport. I then stuck my head out of the window and shouted, "See-ya dudes. Don't break anything and protect each other!" while waiving my hand toward them." I sat back down when I couldn't see them anymore and started to inspect the plane ticket that was in my pocket. It read:

_ Name of Passenger: Blythe Walker Date: February 26, XXXX_

_From: Los Angelos, California To: Tokyo, Japan_

__I smiled trying to mentally prepare myself for the future hardships. I sighed and went through the plan through my head. After the plane ride, I have to go to Namimori, Japan by train. Then after a days rest, I will attend my first day at Namimori High School. The whole purpose for this is to search for Vongola Decimo or now called Neo Vongola Primo. I have no clue who this person is, but I will succeed no matter what. I smiled to myself after I went through the plan a couple of times. After the sixth time, I finally arrived at the airport. I had to go through the stupid airport security that was hours long. Once I got onto the plane, I knew that the plan was finally commencing. I sighed for the third time that day and fell asleep thinking about my famiglia I just left behind.

* * *

I felt something hit me in the head and saw a small child in a suit holding a mallet. "Reborn! Why did you do that!" I screamed while rubbing my head.

"Ciaossu No Good Tsuna," Reborn said innocently. "What are you thinking about?"

"I-I-I'm not sure," I replied, "I feel like it has been too.. umm.. quiet. I think something will happen soon." I frowned at the thought and wished my intuition was wrong.

"Hmm. Interesting," thought Reborn, "Let's see what's going to happen. Maybe, it would help Tsuna grow up a bit from his current wimpy self." Reborn smiled at the thought and a shiver went down my spine, wondering what Reborn was thinking about.

"Reborn. Wha-at are you planing on doing!" I whimpered and his smile grew bigger. Holy Crap. I am so screwed.

* * *

A/N:Well that was it for the prologue. Let's get this story goin! The main character is Blythe Walker if any of you are confused. Please Review. I do not care if it is mean and nice, but it would be helpful if you can give me any tips. Thank you. (This is my very first fan fic so please teach me *bow*)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING**

****I stood in front of the class with irritation and drowsiness. I only had three hours of sleep because the train arrived at the station late plus I had to sit in front of a stupid brat who screamed and kicked my chair. I was so tired that I almost slept standing up until I heard my teacher requesting me to introduce myself.

"Konnichiwa I am Blythe Walker and I am from the U.S." I said. I felt uncomfortable standing in front of the class because I hate being the center of attention. I started to fiddle with the edge of my skirt that was too short for my liking. My teacher directed me to my seat that was between the two boys at the back of the class. The one on my left had silver hair that reached the edge of his neck and looked like a delinquent. I sniffed the air and it smelled like... cigarettes. God Damn It. I hate the smell of smoke and I just had to sit next to one that smoked 24/7. The one on the right of me was at least normal enough. He had brown, spiky hair and started squirming in his seat. I sat down and class finally started. Then I accidentally fell asleep instantly.

I finally woke up drowsily catching the teacher say, "Have a nice lunch break." My drowsiness instantly disappeared and was replaced with a smile. It was lunch time! I got up and almost started to leave the class, but I noticed that two of my classmates were coming towards me. One has short orange hair and looked very dense and innocent while the other girl had black, straight-sh hair and looked very mature for a first year in high school.

The girl with orange hair said, "Konnichiwa! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, but call me Kyoko."

The second girl said, "And I am Kurokawa Hana. Just call me Hana."

"Nice to meet you Hana, Kyoko," I said sweetly. When I saw them open their mouth to say something, I cut them off and added, "Just call me Blythe." They nodded and asked if I wanted to eat with them on the rooftop. I nodded in anticipation because I just love feeling the breeze. When we reached the rooftop, I didn't move for a moment because I was just enjoying the breeze. I then notice that we were not alone on the rooftop.

I saw four boys talking to each other in a somewhat pleasant manner. I recognized the two who sits next to me but not the other two. One had short, white hair, a band-aid on his nose, and tape on his fingers and hand. The other one has black hair and a carefree look on his face. When they finally noticed us, I have already examined all of them. They all went up to me to introduce themselves.

"Konnichiwa! I am Yamamoto Takeshi. You could call me whatever you think fits," said the black-haired boy happily.

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei. TO THE EXTREME! You should join the boxing club!" screamed the boy with short, white hair. Is he Kyoko's older brother? If he is, then what the hell happened to him. Was he dropped several times head first to cause him to be so very annoying and stupid?

"I am Gokudera," muttered the cigarette scented boy. I have got to give him a beating for smoking at such a young age. Have he ever heard of the consequences when it comes to smoking? Well apparently not.

"I-I-I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna," said the brown haired boy nervously. Calm down I am not going to bite you. Gosh what do take me as... Gokudera?

I laughed my head off causing them to stare at me strangely. I laughed both at my comment and how different they were yet they had an unbreakable bond. Almost like my famiglia. I laughed even harder when I tried to calm myself down. "Gomei," I finally said, "You guys are just so funny, but anyways. I am Blythe Walker. Just call me Blythe."

We then had lunch together and went back to class once the bell rang. the rest of the day flew by. When I walked out of the school, I smiled triumphantly at myself because I think that I found Vongola Decimo and his famiglia, but I have my suspicions. I sighed, I guess I'll just ask them tomorrow. I laughed quietly and entered my apartment.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I do own Blythe and her famiglia. Thanks for reading, please review and give me your opinions. If you have any questions just ask because I do not know if I'm clear enough. Sorry of this was a boring chapter. The next couple ones will be informative chapters, but it will be about her famiglia and their... power. Stay tuned :) Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

****I ran as fast as I could because I was twenty minutes late for school. Crap it was my famiglia's fault. Do they not know that there is a fifteen hour time different!

* * *

_Flash Back_

The phone ran in the middle of the night and reluctantly picked up the phone. "Who is this?" I said drowsily.

"Don't be so mean Blythe. I can't believe you forgot who I was!" gasped the caller.

"Shut up." I growled, "First off, you didn't say anything when I picked up the phone. Second, why the hell are calling me? It is five in the morning and school doesn't start in another three hours."

"So what? Deal with it." said the caller. I growled and I heard him laugh. He then said, "Well I sent you the information you wanted."

"And you decided to call me?" I asked angrily.

"Well, I thought you wanted it?" he said.

I knew that he had a smirk on his face and I stated, "That doesn't mean that you had to call me at five in the morning." I heard him laugh and I glared at the phone. "Whatever you bastard," I said, "I'll check the email now." I went on my laptop and turned it on. I then looked at the clock and it read: _5:59 A.M._ I sighed and checked my email. I read their profiles with great concentration and I saw something interesting.

I almost forgot that I was still on the phone until I heard the caller ask, "You found something interesting?"

"Yup," I said, " I noticed that on all of their profiles it says that they receive random injuries from time to time and they all disappeared on the same day."

"Really?" asked the caller, "Do you think it is a lead to the Vongola?"

"What do you think dumbass?" I said while rolling my eyes. "Of course," I accidentily shouted. I cleared my throat and said softly, "Those were very useful data, but I am not completely sure if they are part of the Vongola. I am sure that they are part of the mafia, though, and they seemed so nice except for that smoking bastard."

He chuckled and said, "OH REALLY. Well good for you but I have to tell you something."

"What," I snapped.

"You might be late for school," he stated. I glanced at the clock and my eyes grew wider when I read: _7: 50 A.M._

"How the hell did two hours past by!" I screamed. The caller was about to comment but I shut the phone. I put on my uniform and ran outside with my school bag.

* * *

I was now in front of the school gate panting. I saw that the school yard was completely deserted and walked forward. I stopped when I heard someone say, "Why aren't you in class, herbivore?"

"What did you say? Did you just call me a herbivore, bastard?" I said without thinking when I looked at him. He had black hair and a sour face.  
I covered my mouth and he started to glare at me. I started to panic when he went into a fighting stance and lifted up a pair of... tonfas? He then sprinted towards me. I would have gotten hit if I had not dodged it at the last minute.

A smirk appeared on his face and said, "Interesting." He started to chase me when I ran back towards the front gate. I found a piece of wood on the floor by chance and I took it. I turned around and faced towards him. At the last minute, I blocked one of the two tonfas. The second one ran into arms. I almost screamed on pain, but I knew it would have hurt even more if I had not shifted my body and used my body to help support my arm. I then jumped backwards and looked up at the building. I saw that almost every student in the school was watching our fight.

"Great," I muttered. I then remembered that I was fighting just in time to see him two feet away from me. I jumped even further away and I heard someone scream wussy. "Well thanks for the support," I thought, "Now lets get this show on the road." I then ran towards him and heard the piece of wood break in half because of the impact against his tonfas. Crap. That was my only weapon and it broke... Wait. I forgot that I had a staff on me. I brought out a small, silver stick and snapped my wrist like I was holding a whip. Then the stick extended, becoming twice its original size.

"No weapons allowed. Now I need to punish you herbivore," the boy said coldly.

"Like you're to say," I retorted, "Plus this is only meant to protect me from perverts and bastards like you." I cursed at myself for saying too much. He glared at me and ran towards me faster. Crap. I am not good at self defense unlike the other members in my famiglia. I specialize in attacking so I did exactly that. I ran towards him at top speed and our weapon clashed. He was about to hit me on the stomach, but I separated the staff into two and blocked it weakly causing it the stick to stab my sides. I jumped back holding stomach. Even though I blocked it to reduce the pain, he still had abnormal strength. I muttered every dirty word possible in English and glared at him. I then said, "We should get to class now or else we would both be late plus the spectators won't be able to learn because of us."

He looked up towards the building then at me and nodded, but he was still glaring at me. When I saw him leave, I sighed in relief and staggered into the clinic. I lied down on a bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I was watching the fight from one of my hide out out of many in the school. I smiled at how well the girl was fighting against Hibari, the strongest fighter out of the guardians. This was getting interesting. I guess I should tell No Good Tsuna to tell me about this new girl. I leaned against the tree, drinking my coffee with a smirk on my face. I started to think of a way to use this girl to help Tsuna grow up from his wimoy self.

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone tapping my shoulders. I woke up and saw Tsuna and his gang. "Sup," I said.

"H-H-How are you feeling," asked Tsuna. He had a worried face and I sighed.

"I am doing just fine, calm down Tsuna," I said with a smile.

"Don't make fun of Juudaime!" screamed Gokudera. Juudaime? Interesting. I thinks I found another hint that supported my theory of them being part of the mafia.

"You should calm down. I didn't insult him at all," I said boredly. Tsuna then tried to calm down an enraged Gokudera.

"You are good fighter 'cause you were able to fight against Hibari," stated Takeshi.

"Not really, I injured myself while he didn't even break a sweat." I stated. "Let's just say that I am incredibly stubborn," I added with a smirk.

Takeshi was about to talk, but Ryohei came in and screamed, "Join the boxing club. We need someone like you. TO THE EXTREME." I was getting irritated at him and was about to yell at him but Gokudera beat me to it.

"Shut up Lawn Head," yelled Gokudera.

"Why should I Octopus Head," screamed Ryohei. I then laughed really hard at the nicknames they made for each other. They all stared at me and started to laugh too.

After we all calmed down, I asked, "So, why are you guys here?"

"We were worried about you," stated Takeshi with a carefree smile.

"And?" I asked while waving my hand, beckoning them to continue.

"We wanted to tell you about our group project," said Tsuna, "It would be me, you, and Gokudera and we have to do a presentation about the Stonehenge."

"Oh I see.. What else?" I asked.

"Stop asking so many questions women," retorted Gokudera. I growled at him and that pissed him off even more. This time Takeshi tried to calm him down but that just made Gokudera direct his anger toward him. Then Ryohei came into the argument and they started screaming at each other. To be exact, Gokudera was arguing with Ryohei while Takeshi was standing there laughing.

"Gommei Blythe-san," said Tsuna while bowing.

"It's ok Tsuna. It's not your fault and just call me Blythe. No need for the formalities," I said.

He smile and asked, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house now to work on the project."

"Oh yah sure. Why not." I said and then I started to think for a second. I glanced at the clock and screamed, "What! It is already 4? How the hell was I able to sleep for the whole day!" Now that caught everybody's attention. "My bad," I muttered. I then got up and started to walk out the door with my stuff. Tsuna and them followed me with their eyebrows raised. I started to realize how lucky I was to be able to go his house. I was now able to ask him if he was part of the Vongola. I smirk slowly formed on my face from the thought.

* * *

I was sitting in Tsuna's room alone. Gokudera couldn't come for some reason and Tsuna was getting some tea. I started to ponder on how I should I ask him about such a complicated topic. While I was thinking, I saw Tsuna enter the door with a tray of tea. I noticed a little boy in a suit standing behind him. While he was walking towards the table, I accidently blurted out, "Are you part of the Vongola?" I cursed at myself for my stupidity.

Tsuna's eyes grew wider from the sudden question and he dropped the tray of tea. Then the little boy brought out a gun and aimed it towards me. My eyes grew wider from surprise and I screamed, "Whoa Dude! Hold your horses. I am not a threat, I just came to ask you a question." Tsuna had a confused face and I motioned him to sit in front of me. I sighed from relief when I saw the little boy lowered his gun. Once they both sat, I said, "Well let's see... Umm... I am here to ask you if you would like to form an alliance with my famiglia, The Amicitia."

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end of the second chapter. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please review and tell me your opinion or just ask a question. You could say hi. Haha. Sorry if it is not interesting or if anything doesn't make any sense. Plus I forgot to thank ** . .** for the very helpful review. Bye Bye. Thank you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

****Tsuna stared at Blythe is shock while Reborn kept his poker face on. There was a long awkward silence in the room until Reborn broke it saying, "I don't believe you because I have never heard of a mafia famiglia with a name like that." Tsuna looked shocked and started at Blythe wondering if he should trust her or not. Reborn stared at Blythe closely. She has brown hair that reached her shoulder blade and her eyes were light brown. She wore her uniform in a messy manner and had her sleeves folded up to her elbow.

"Yah you probably haven't because we just formed it last year," chuckled Blythe. "I understand your doubts, but trust me. I am not a threat 'cause if I was then I would have already attacked you by now if you take my personality into account." Tsuna then started to think deeply about it and decided that he could trust her. When Blythe sensed this, she smiled and said, "We wanted to form an alliance with the Vongola because we heard that you are known for your kindness towards the innocent and protects them no matter what plus they said that you guys were super strong."

Tsuna face palmed himself, wondering how she could take the issue so lightly. "Wait, are you the rumored no-named famiglia that beat the second strongest famiglia in America," Reborn asked.

"Yup! That's us." she exclaimed with a smirk. Reborn started to respect her a little and Tsuna's grew wider from shock.

Reborn's curiosity grew and asked, "Tell, me about your famiglia."

"Yah sure." Blythe said, "Well let's see.. Umm.. You could say that we weren't your usual famiglia because we don't use flames like you guys do. We are what you could call 'power users' but we hate to call ourselves that." Tsuna's eyebrows started to raise from confusion while Reborn stared at her with an innocent smile. Blythe then continued, " Well, have you ever heard of the Wu Xing?" She paused for a second looking at them. "Guess not, well in Chinese culture the Wu Xing was used for fortune telling and to describe the interaction and relationship between phenomenons. The Wu Xing is made up of the five elements and the Yin Yan. In my famiglia, each guardian holds the power of one of the elements. Sadly, there are only nine people in the famiglia and seven of them including myself are guardians. Our power helps determine our position in the famiglia. There is a wood, fire, water, metal, earth, yin, and yan guardian. The boss is the yin guardian."

"Which guardian are you?" Tsuna blurted. He then covered his mouth and started to apologize. Reborn then took out a mallet and hit him on the head.

"It's fine Tsuna, you don't have to apologize. I am the guest here so you can do whatever you want." Blythe said with a smile, "Well, to answer your question, I am the fire guardian. Before you ask why the yin guardian didn't come, you could say that I am kinda the leader of the guardians even though I am not in name. You know what I mean.. Umm.. You could say that I am the government who makes all the decisions for society while the yin guardian is the president who approves of the decisions. Also, I won't be here talking to you guys if I allowed one them to lead the famiglia. Sadly, everybody else is either stupid or useless." Blythe sighed and Reborn shot a glance towards Tsuna's direction. Blythe saw this and she started to crack up and Tsuna stared at her questioningly.

After she calmed down, she continued saying, "All of the guardians can use their element and have a symbol etched on them. For example, since I am the fire guardian, I can control anything related to heat." Blythe then rolled up her heft sleeve up to her shoulder, revealing a tattoo of an orange colored fire swirling from her elbow to her shoulder.

"Can we see your power?" asked Reborn.

"Yah sure," Blythe said happily. She then closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. Suddenly the room temperature rose to the point that Tsuna was sweating was buckets and one can see the heatwaves in the room. When Blythe opened her eyes, the temperature dropped drastically. "Gommei, I didn't mean to raise the temperature that high." She said apologetically, "I could also raise one's body temperature and create a fire ball."

Tsuna then asked, "Umm.. Is it me or did your tattoo shrink just now?"

"Oh! You noticed," Blythe exclaimed, "The tattoo represents the amount of energy we have left similar to a power gauge. Once the tattoo completely disappeared, we shouldn't use it anymore or else the user would face the consequences. I learned from experience." Blythe unconsciously winced a little, but Tsuna and Reborn saw this. Tsuna had a worried look on his face while Reborn looked unfazed. Blythe didn't notice this and continued, "It also depends on the attack too. If it is very powerful, there would be side effects too plus we can't die from the same element we have."

Suddenly, Blythe's carefree air around her was replaced with seriousness when she asked, "So do you agree forming an alliance with us?"

Tsuna was shocked by the change of personality and thought about of her request. He was about to say yes until Reborn cut him off and said, "Give us time to think. We have to ask Nono about this." Tsuna started to wonder why Reborn said because he would usually just agreed but this time he actually wanted to think about it!

"Really!" Blythe exclaimed, "Thanks so much! I have to go to tell my famiglia about this." She then ran out of the room while waving her hands.

"Why did you do that!" Tsuna screamed after Blythe left the house.

"She is hiding something from us." stated Reborn, "And we do have to ask Nono about this and we should ask Dino about this too." Tsuna thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

* * *

I started to skip to my apartment. When I arrived at the apartment, I called my famiglia.

"Hello?" the receiver said groggily.

"Hey! I have to tell you something." I exclaimed.

"What is it?" the receiver said.

I said, "Oh. Tsuna said that he could form.." Then suddenly I fell to my knees and started to clutch my stomach.

"Hey!" the receiver said, suddenly alert. "Blythe! Hey! Answer me!"

"Calm down," I said between heavy breathes, "It seems that some old wounds have opened." Then the next thing I saw was darkness.

* * *

"Hey! Blythe! Answer me!" I screamed in the phone. Then the rest of the famiglia came in alarmed by the sudden yelling.

"Calm down," I heard her say, "It seems that some old wounds have opened." Then there was a thump, absolute silence following it.

"Hey! Blythe! Hey!" I screamed through the phone. I sighed, trying to calm down. I saw the worry on their faces. "She is fine," I said trying to convince them and myself, "You know that she won't want us to worry about her. Now go back to your rooms." They nodded and left the room reluctantly. I sighed, praying that she was fine.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end of the chapter. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Hope you liked it. Gommei if they seemed out of character. Please review and tell me about how you think about it and give me some advice to make the story better. Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

****I woke up wondering what the heck happened. I tried to stand up, but I instantly collapsed. I became lightheaded and the room started to spin. I clutched my head in pain, muttering every swear word possible. I then remembered what happened the following night when I heard mumbling coming from the phone lying near me.

"Hey, you ok?" the boy said.

"Yah I'm fine Adrian," I replied. I then noticed the blood on my hand and uniform. I looked at my stomach, shocked by the sight. The stitches that ran across my stomach was slightly opened. There was a pool of blood on the floor and my uniform was soaked in blood. I tried to stand up without falling but failed. I sighed and I dragged myself across the floorboard until I reached the bathroom. I then grabbed a special piece of cloth, and wrapped it around my stomach.

"Go to the hospital," Adrian demanded.

"Why?" I whined, "You know that I hate the hospital."

"And?" Adrian said irritatedly.

"I have to go to school too," I whined.

"If you don't go, I will personally go to Japan and drag you to the hospital." Adrian growled.

"Ok, ok. Calm down Addy. I'll go but once they fix the wound, I'm hoggin my ass out of there." I said.

"Fine then," Adrian sighed, "Feel better, and don't call my Addy."

"Ok! Addy," I exclaimed. I hung up before he was able to yell at me. I chuckled and got up slowly. The cloth was made to help soak the blood to reduce the amount of blood loss. It's made from a special material and is extremely rare. I then changed out of my uniform and put it in the washer. I randomly grabbed some clothes and left the house. I wore black sweat pants and a gray shirt with the outline of a dragon in red.

It took me twice as long as it should of to reach the hospital because I got lost on the way two times. When I saw the building, a shiver went down my spin. I hated hospitals because it is filled with drugs and they make my feel vulnerable to different dangers in the world. To me, that is horrifying. I entered the building and went to the front desk. I asked if I could have a doctor to look at my injury nervously. She asked if she could see the injury right there in the middle of the lobby! I sighed and thought if that is allowed, but I gave in to her demand. I lifted my shirt and slowly unwrapped the cloth. Her eyes grew wider from the sight and screamed. Some doctors rushed into the lobby in a panic when they heard someone scream. They asked what was wrong and she pointed at me. They looked at me worriedly and started to shout orders. They shoved me onto a gurney. I started to struggle out of their grasp and felt a sharp pain coming from my left arm. The last thing I remembered before darkness enveloped me was the thought that they were making a fuss over a flesh wound.

I woke up drowsily, and looked at my surroundings. I saw that I was in a hospital room and I was hooked up to a couple of machines. Then a doctor came in and told me that I was in stable condition. "Why won't I be in stable condition!" I thought. He then told me to rest so that the wound won't reopen. I nodded and he left. I got up and went to front desk to check out. At first she wouldn't, but once I threatened her to, she gave in reluctantly. I went outside and sighed in relief for being able to leave such a horrid place. I then began to walk back to my apartment slowly without getting lost this time. Once I came back, I grabbed my uniforms that were in the washer and hung it on the clothesline that was outside the window. I sighed and fell asleep on my bed even though it was only 5 P.M.

* * *

I was worried about Blythe because she didn't come to school today. Also, we didn't discuss about the alliance since last night either. "What are we going to do Reborn?"

Reborn then jumped up and kicked my head and said, "Shut up No Good Tsuna." I started to rub my head in pain and cowered away from Tsuna. "We will have a meeting tomorrow with Dino and Blythe tomorrow to talk about the alliance,"

"Are you sure we should do that," I asked, instantly regretting that I said anything because Reborn started to shoot bullets at me.

"EEKK!" I screamed, "Gommei!" He then stopped with a smile and left the room. I sighed form relief and followed Reborn out of the room.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sorry if anything is confusing and if anybody seemed out of character. Please Review. The next chapter will be when Dino, Blythe, Tsuna, and Reborn have the meeting about the alliance plus some of her famiglia will be introduced. Thank you so much for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

****_Ding Dong. _I woke groggily wondering who the hell would be ringing my doorbell at 11 P.M.! I opened the door and I was surprised by the sight if Tsuna, Reborn, and a random blond dude. "Why are you here and who the hell is that guy." I asked a bit rudely, but come on, its eleven at night.

"Gommei Blythe," Tsuna said, "Reborn wanted to talk about the alliance and this is the boss of the Chiavarone family, Dino-san."

"Oh really, Well hi Dino," I said.

"Hello Blythe," Dino said.

"Well come on in you three," I said while I motioned them to come in. When they sat in the living room, I asked, "I have been wondering, umm.. Why did you come at eleven at night to talk about the alliance?"

"I want to speak with your boss," Reborn stated.

I thought for a moment and nodded understandingly. "Sure, why not. Just wait a moment." I said. I then went inside my room and turned on my laptop. I brought my laptop to the living room as I went on Skype. "I'm going to video chat them" I said when I saw Tsuna's confused face. He then nodded and I looked back at the computer.

"What do you want Blythe its like 9 A.M." Adrian demanded when his face appeared on the screen.

"I want to talk to Luce," I said, "Well at least I didn't wake you up from your slumber unlike you."

"Why should I grab Luce? And I would never do such a thing as to call you in the middle of the night." He said with sarcasm.

"Well, Tsuna and them wanted to talk to him," I stated. I moved away from the laptop to allow him to see the three behind me. He nodded and was about to open the door, but the door opened suddenly and Adrian was pushed back into the room by a guy.

"Hide me," the guy requested. He had black had black hair with streaks of brown hair, and his hair was long for a guy.

"Well look who have here. Isn't it Elijah. Shouldn't you ask more politely," Adrian said tauntingly. Elijah growled at him and Adrian sighed, "Fine, go ahead."

"Elijah, where the fuck are you?" a voice said. We could hear their footsteps get louder and louder.

I sighed and thought, "Not this again." The sound of footsteps became louder and louder until there was a huge thump and complete silence followed it. I saw Tsuna look worried but I put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. He calmed down a little but that didn't help him. I then looked back at the screen when I heard the door slam against the wall when it was violently swung opened.

"Elijah, Get your ass back here," the girl said. She was a dirty blond, and it was up in a pony tail.

"Calm down Kane," Elijah said nervously.

"Calm down. Calm down! Why should I you fuckin pervert. It was you who stole my freakin underwear." growled Kane.

"Hey what would you expect, I'm a grown man," Elijah said with a smirk, his nervousness disappearing completely.

"Grown man? A one year old is more mature than you." Kane growled. She then walked up to Elijah and grabbed him by the collar. They were the same height so she did grabbed it with ease. "I'm going to knock some sense into you," Kane stated. She then kneed him in the area that should never be hit. Everybody except for me and Reborn watched them in horror. "Are you sure your a man?" asked Kane, "cause I didn't feel anything when I kneed you."

Elijah glared at her while holding his family jewel in a fetal position. Kane and I started to laugh really hard and later Elijah and Adrian joined us in our laughing fit. Dino and Tsuna stared at us with confusion while Reborn smirked at the sight. After we all calmed down, Kane helped Elijah up and they both started to smirk at each other, knowing that there were even.

"'Sup," I said.

They turned towards the laptop and screamed, "Blythe."

"What's up!" Elijah said.

I was about to reply, but I heard Dino say, "Kaneko."

I saw Kane's eyes widen and I stared at Dino with curiosity. "Well this is getting interesting," I thought.

* * *

When looked at the girl named Kane closely, my eyes widened tremendously. I couldn't believe it was Kaneko! I just stared at her in shock and noticed how little she changed. She was still very violent, courageous, and loud. "Kaneko," I said and when I noticed her eyes widen, I smiled with happiness. I still couldn't believe it, but it didn't matter. I finally found my sister.

* * *

"Shit," I muttered. "Hi brother."

"Kaneko! Where have you been!" Dino said while standing up but he tripped over nothing and almost fell on the laptop. I started to laugh at the sight of Blythe pushing him away from the laptop at the last moment.

"Nice Blythe," I said. Blythe nodded and we started laugh.

"Kaneko, you never answered my question." Dino whined.

I sighed, "I'll tell you next time when we are actually talking to each other face to face."

"But." Dino whined.

"I said next time," I said sternly. He shut up instantly and I started to laugh. I noticed Reborn and said, "'Sup Reborn, haven't seen you for awhile." Reborn nodded while smiling.

"Come down here everybody, I need to talk to you," I heard Lucius yell from downstairs.

"Well looks like we have to leave now Blythe," Adrian said.

"Wait, we need to talk to Luce," Blythe said.

"Calm down," Elijah said, "We'll talk in two weeks because the whole famiglia is going to Japan." I nodded.

"What!" Blythe screamed.

"See ya Blythe, brother, and Reborn." I screamed before she was able to say any more. I then ended the video and sighed in relief.

"Let's go," Adrian said. Elijah and I nodded and we exited the room.

* * *

"God damn it. Those bastards," I muttered. "Gommei Tsuna, Reborn, Dino. I guess you have to talk to them in two weeks."

"It's fine," Tsuna said, "We were the one that barged in suddenly."

I smiled at them and said, "Well umm, at least you'll meet everybody in the Amicitia."

"Ok then, let's talk next them," Said Dino.

We all got up, and Tsuna and them left my apartment. When they finally left, I sighed and thought, "Those bastards."

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for reading. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sorry if any of them seem out of character or if anything is confusing. Please Review and tell me about your opinion, questions, or concerns. Thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

_Two Weeks Later_

I stood there irritated. Why? Because my Famiglia are coming over to Japan for a month without telling me! When I saw them enter the terminal, I waved them over. When they came over, I hit the males on the head and the females on the arm.

"What was that for?" Adrian whined.

"God damn it." Elijah muttered while rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get for ending the video chat abruptly and coming to Japan without telling me." I lectured.

"It's not that bad," Kane sighed.

"You made me come all the way to Tokyo just to pick you guys up." I yelled. I then took a couple of deep breathes and started to rub my temples, trying to calm down. "It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just go," I sighed. They nodded and followed me to the train station.

_2 Days Later  
_

I called Tsuna to meet me on the rooftop of Namimori High School. I stood there with my famglia, waiting for him to arrive. He arrived, late, with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Dino, and Reborn trailing him from behind.

"Great to see you on time," I said sarcastically.

"Gommei," Tsina apologized frantically.

"It's fine, it was a joke," I said.

"Don't make fun of Juudiame," Gokudera yelled.

"Calm down," a voice said behind me. I knew who said that without looking behind me.

"What did you say?" Gokudera yelled even louder. Yamamoto started to laugh while Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down.

I sighed, "Gokudera, Addy did not mean to insult you. Know quiet down and let me talk." Everybody finally settled down and I said, "Thank you. Now here is my famiglia. They will introduce themselves for they are mature enough to, hopefully."

"Hi I'm Adrian Murphy and I'm the water guardian," Addy said. He wore basketball shorts and a shirt that said, "Get bored and shoot the wall." He has dark brown eyes and black hair. The sides of his head were shaved while the top portion was spiked up with hairspray. His shirt exposed his tattoo, exposing a thin trail of water that wrapped around his wrist up to the edge of the sleeve.

"He likes to be called Addy," I added.

"No I don't" Addy yelled. I tried to hold in my laughter, but failed greatly.

"Well, I'm Kaneko and I'm the metal guardian," Kane said, ignoring my laughing fit. She has dirty blond hair that was in a messy bun and has green eyes. She wore skinny jeans and a tank-top underneath her leather jacket. Her tattoo was exposed and it was black-ish, brown-ish dots that trailed around her neck.

"Kane!" Dino screamed and attempted to run to her but tripped over nothing. Dino laughed, "My bad, I tripped over a pebble." I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Gosh," I thought, "Someone has got to knock him back to reality." I then said, "You guys can have your bonding time later, let's continue with the introduction."

They all nodded and Elijah said, "'Sup, I am Elijah Smit, the wood guardian." He has long, black hair with brown streaks that reached the bottom of his neck and hazel eyes. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that had a police box on it.

'Dumbasses," I thought because I knew that Eli and Addy were both Sherlock-ians* and Who-vians*. That is fine, but they talk about it all the time and it irritated me very much. They would act like gay people, but that would an insult to gays.

"I am Kai, the earth guardian," Kai muttered. He has red-ish, spiky hair and was wearing sweats and a gray sweater. He was quite tan and had light brown eyes like me. He is extremely shy to strangers, but he is still very kind. He had a green, vine-like tattoo that wrapped around his left ear

"Raven, the yang guardian," Raven stated. She had black hair that was short in the back but her her side bangs reached her shoulders. She has deathly pale skin and very dark brown eyes. She wore black tights underneath her black short-shorts that ended at her upper thigh and a black skin-tight v-neck underneath her trench coat. Raven was very aloof, but she showed her kindness discreetly. That is why I love her so much as a friend.

"Hi-Hi! I'm Lucius Lightcaster but call me Luce. I'm the yin guardian and the boss." Luce said cheerfully. He has blond hair that was in a surfer cut and has blue eyes. He wore tight pants that sagged and wore a button-up, collar shirt that had a checkered pattern. I shook my head from the way he spoke.

"How much more of an idiot can he be? Is he even a guy?" I muttered.

I was about to speak again but Luce continued saying cheerfully, "I am 13 and also Raven. We are the youngest of the whole famiglia. I love chocolate and animals. My blood type is-"

He was cut off by a voice saying, "You Herbivores are too loud. I need to punish you." I sighed realizing who the voice belonged to. Tsuna shuddered in fear, Gokudera brought out his dynamites, Yamamoto laughed carelessly, while my famiglia just stared at them in confusion. I saw Hibari lifting his tonfas up and spotted me. "I need to finish my fight with you, herbivore," he said. I knew that he was talking to but apparently not the others.

"Bring it on," Gokudera yelled, thinking that Hibari was talking to him. "I'll protect you Juudiame!"

I shook my head at their stupidity, but was snapped out of it when I saw him running towards me. I brought my staff and our weapons clash. "Hey calm down," I said, "No need to fight right now." He ignored me and was about to uppercut my chin, but I separated my staff and one half slammed against his stomach, giving me enough time to move away from him. He smirked and said, "Interesting."

He ran towards me and was about to hit me, but he paused when he heard a voice laughing, "Kufufufuf." Hibari turned around to see four figures emerging from the entrance to the rooftop. Three of the four figures seem very similar, but I didn't know why. I sighed with relief when I noticed that Hibari was distracted, and I fled to my famiglia. They looked at me with worry, but I told them I was fine.

"M-Mukuro-san, you came," stuttered Tsuna, fearfully.

I stared at them wondering why they seem very familiar. They were all wearing a green uniform and pants except for the girl, who wore an extremely short skirt. One male has yellow, spiky hair and has a scar across his face. The other male wore a white beanie over his hair, wore glasses, and... was that a bar code on his cheek? What interested me the most was that one of the male and the female looked very similar. First off, the male had the number six embedded into his right eye and the female wore an eye patch on the same eye. Plus, they both had pineapple like hair. When I thought of that, I pictured a pineapple on the back of their heads and I started to crack up. They all turned their attention towards me and were staring at me confusingly. I looked at the three males during my laughing fit, and my eyes started to widen by the second once I realized who they were.

"Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa!" I yelled in surprise. I saw Ken's eyes widen profusely, Chikusa was in state of shock but he didn't show it sadly, and Mukoro started to laugh. I ran to them while everybody were staring at me either with surprise or shock. I hugged Mukuro and Chikusa, but I rubbed Ken's hair.

"Hey, don't do that," Ken yelled angrily. I was laughing at him and Chikusa just pushed his glasses upwards.

Mukuro then said, "Kufufufu, What do we have here? Isn't it Blythe."

"Yup," I said cheerfully, but not as cheerfully as Luce.

Then Tsuna came in and asked, "Umm. Blythe, h-how do know Mukuro-san?"

Ken started to glare at him, causing Tsuna to squeal and stumble back. I put a hand on Ken and whispered, "It's fine Ken. They should know." Ken calmed down, but I knew that they were all worried, but they didn't show it. They knew I didn't really admire recalling the past, but I knew that I had t.

I sighed and looked at Tsuna's and his famiglia's and my famiglia's confused face. I then said, "At one point, I was part of the Estraneo famiglia."

There was complete silence for a moment and I saw Tsuna and Dino become shock from realization and Reborn frowned. Everybody else was still confused not understanding what's going on, excluding Raven and Hibari.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Disclaimer I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

*Sherlock-ians are those who are into the show BBC Sherlock (I am unsure if it is only for that show or if it is referred to those who like anything related to Sherlock like the show Elementary) and Who-vians are those who are into the show Dr. Who.

I am sorry if anybody seems out of character or if their are any grammatical errors , but I'm trying my best. Please Review and tell me how you feel about it. Thank you. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

"Who is the Estraneo?" Addy asked, completely confused about what was going on. Everybody nodded except for Raven, Hibari, Tsuna, Dino, and Reborn.

Blythe sighed unsure what to say. She then said, "The Estraneo was the famiglia who created the Possession Bullet." Before Addy could ask another question, Blythe added, "The Possession Bullet is a bullet that allows one to take over another person's body. The Possession Bullet was banned, but if I still remember, Mukuro you took a bullet didn't you?"

Mukuro smirked and Blythe rolled her eyes. Kane then asked, "But how does that explain how you met them?"

"Well," Blythe said, "They were also part of the famiglia when I joined."

"Ok, that explains things," Kane said.

Blythe was happy that they didn't ask anymore, but her happiness disappeared when Eli asked, "Why is Tsuna and them shocked about finding out that you were part of the famiglia."

Blythe's body stiffened from the question and only a few of them noticed. Ken started to glare at Eli and got into a fighting stance while Chikusa gripped his yo-yo that was in his pocket. Blythe then said, "It's fine Ken, Chikusa." They relaxed a little, but Ken was still glaring at them while Chikusa wasn't gripping his yo-yo as tightly. She paused, not knowing what to say but she said, "Umm.. Let's see first off you should know that in that particular famiglia, the children there were used as 'guinea pigs' and Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and I are the only survivors left."

The majority of them stiffened when they realized what she meant. Blythe then continued, "Well sit tight because this will take awhile."

"I was different then Mukoro and them," Blythe continued, "I was actually sold to the famiglia when I was around six years old."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave!" I screamed while tears streamed down my face. I was looking at my parents while they were on the other side of the cage. They wouldn't say anything. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed hoarsely. I couldn't scream anymore, my throat was in pain. I just laid their, pained mentally. They looked pained, but before they left, I saw a glimpse of relief. Almost like they just brushed a burden off of their shoulders. I tried to scream again, but no sound came out. They looked at me and then left without even looking back at me. I cried and cried until I fell asleep. _

_I was woken up when someone picked me up roughly. I started screaming and yelling, trying to get out of the man's grasp. _

_The man started to chuckle and he said, "Listen to me you brat. Nobody cares about you, not even your parents. That is why they sold you. Now stop struggling so you can meet all of the customers." I shook with fear then I was pushed onto a stage. I didn't know what was going on until I heard them screaming out numbers and then I knew that I was at an auction and the one being sold was me. I stood there and next thing I knew, I was being ushered towards a group of big, buff men. One man bent down to my height and asked my name. I just couldn't say because I was scared plus my voice was extremely hoarse from the yelling session this morning and last night. The man's irritation started to rise to the point that he punched me with all his strength, causing me to spit out blood, but I didn't cry because I couldn't. _

_"Now tell me your name," he demanded._

_"B-B-Blythe W-Wal-ker," I tried to say. _

_"Well that's better," he smirked, knowing that I was scared of him and he grabbed me and dragged me somewhere. _

_I reached a really huge mansion, and I got really excited. But it instantly disappeared when I saw where I was to sleep. They put me in a small room and there were seven other kids in the room. I never really knew them because we all kept to ourselves and never spoke to each other. _

_-A Month Later-_

_My fear kept growing and growing during my stay when I saw the number of kids in the room decrease to the point that there were only three other children left. It was strange. I haven't left the room once during the time month I was there, but yet everybody left and came back with a new injury everyday. I just sat there, waiting for my turn to enter Hell._

_-Three Months later-_

_I got to know the three of them better. One of them was Mukuro, he was creepy but what else would you expect if you were to be born famiglia like the other two. He seemed aloof, but he is easily irritated and it was fun to play with him. The other one was Ken. He was loud and fun to irritate. Lastly, there was Chikusa. He was quiet, but when he argues with Ken, he goes all out. It is hilarious to play with all of them and we were close in some ways. We cared for each other yet we all had a weird way of showing it. But it was fun._

_Today was finally the day that they took me somewhere. I was playing with the three of them, but this man came towards us. We all stiffened, but when I saw him coming towards me, I panicked. I tried to run away, but he grabbed me. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. Before he stabbed me with a needle, I saw the three of them running towards me with worry shown clearly in their eyes._

_When I woke up, I was in a room attached to machines. I tried to move, but I couldnt. I then saw a man with white hair that was in a loose ponytail. He wore glasses, shorts, sandals, and a tang top(for men). His clothing exposed many different tattoos on his body. There was one that was blue and it wrapped around his wrists and trailed up to his shoulders. There were blackish, brownish dots that wrapped around his neck and a green vine like tattoo that wrapped around his earlobe. The last one was three brown lines that trailed from his knee all the way to his big toe. He then noticed that I was awake so he approached. He then whispered to my ear, "Calm down. Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you."_

_I tried to look at him confusingly, but that didn't work because I was paralyzed. I think he noticed the confusion in my eyes and whispered, "I am here to protect you. Some bad people here want to hurt you and I can't do anything about that, but I will help you in a different way." He smiled at me and pointed at his head. That was when I first met Septimus._

* * *

Blythe's hands were shaking while she recalling her past. She hated it, and wished they would disappear. She wished they would stop taunting her, but she knew that would never happened. She tried to calm her hands down, but that didn't work very well. Chikusa and Mukuro noticed this and moved a bit closer to her, trying to calm her down. She smiled at them, and was about to continue but Adrian interrupted her.

"Wait, who is Septimus?"

Blythe sighed and said, "He was the one who originally had all of our powers, excluding Raven and Luce." All of the guardian's jaw dropped to the floor. They knew that the power originally belonged to someone, but they did not know who. Blythe continued the story about her past before they were able to ask anymore questions.

* * *

_I was confined in the room for weeks, attached to the machines. Septimus or Septi, my nickname for him, would only come when I was alone and all the people in lab coats have left already. During the time period, he explained what was going on. I wasn't paralyzed anymore, thankfully, but for some reason I couldn't speak or make a sound. _

_He said, "Calm down, Blythe." He knew that I was panicking. He continued, "You may be only six, but you have to grow up mentally. Your in a very dangerous environment." _

_I nodded. _

_"I will tell you my plans and everything that will happen to you. Tell me to stop when you need time to absorb the information I will give you." _

_I nodded again because I was scared of finding out what will happen to me._

_"Ok. First off. They are doing an experiment on you." _

_My eyes widen from shock and fear. I now understood why I was attached on to these machines. _

_"The reason for that is because they know that I will die soon and they want to preserve my powers by inserting them into you." He paused and continued, "When I say they, I mostly mean my friend Levi. He is mad. At first, I thought he was just messing with everybody, but when he actually separated one of element from me I thought otherwise. I don't know why he wants to do this, but I know that he shouldn't be sacrificing an innocent child like you. What is meant to be is meant to be. I'm refering to my death just saying"_

_I stared at him thinking, "What a friend."_

_"Now let me explain my powers. I have the ability of using the five elements." He then pointed to his tattoos and said, "Each tattoo represents one element for example, this blue tattoo on my arm represents the element 'water'. While the tattoo around my earlobe represents the element 'earth' and the one on my neck represents the element 'metal. Lastly, the one on my leg represents the element 'wood'. You may be wondering where the fifth one is and that element 'fire' will soon be inserted into you."_

_My eyes widen even larger and fear overcame me. Tears flowed out of my eyes and I was thankful that he gave time to recollect myself. Once I stopped, I nodded my head in thanks._

_"No need to thank me," he said, '"I know that it is really scary since you are only six. Those bastards. Well I better hurry because they might be coming soon and if they find me here, I'm screwed. Soon they will insert the power into you somehow. I am glad they chose you, no offense, but I wouldn't want that bastard to use my powers. I know that you show some kind of resistance."_

_I smiled proudly, knowing that he was complimenting me. _

_He was shocked but it turned into a smile and he said, "You should keep that smile because it is beautiful. Plus when you see your friends again, I think that they would like see that." He then perked up and said, "I better leave now. I will continue the talk later. Would like anything, knowing that you will be kept here even longer._

_I mouthed the word 'friends'. He nodded and disappeared into the shadows somehow. _

_Right when he left the two men in lab coats came in. One of them came up to me and said, "Hello pitiful creature. I'm Levi and I am here to give you a reason to live." When he said he was Levi, I knew that he was Septi's friend. I knew that if Septi didn't tell me what he was doing, I would have bought into the idea that he would make my existence have a meaning. I shivered by the sight of his evil and twisted smile. He then said, "It will all happen tomorrow. Just wait you pitiful creature. Just wait." He and the other man left and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I sighed from boredom and I fell asleep._

_I felt a nudge on my arm and groggily woke up. I saw Septi with Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa. I screamed, "Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa!" _

_Septi winced, Mukuro laughed, Chikusa looked unfaced, and Ken whispered loudly, "Would you shut up?" I nodded, shocked that I was able to talk again. I looked up to Septi and mouthed my thanks to him. He smiled and nodded. I sat up and they ran up to me trying to help me but shook them off. I motioned them to sit on the bed with and they did. We then talked and laughed until Septi motioned them to leave when he heard Levi and them coming._

_They disappeared into the darkness somehow and Levi and a couple other men came. Levi walked up to me and said, "It's time my pitiful creature." And next thing I knew, my vision blurred and darkness overcame me._

_I woke up, wondering what just happened. I turned and saw four sleeping figures on the floor, three small ones on a big one. I looked at them closely and realized that it was Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, and Septi. I then noticed something on my arm. It was a faint trail of fire wrapping my upper arm. I then saw that it was becoming more distinct by the moment and pain was engulfing me at the same time. I tried to hold it in, but the I couldn't take it anymore because my body was burning. They finally woke up to the sound of my gasping and panting. Septi and Mukuro were the first to wake up and when they saw me in pain they sprang up. Sadly, Ken and Chikusa woke up with a headache because they both fell off of him. Chikusa was about to yell at him, but he noticed me in pain. They ran up to me and I was trying to laugh at them, but the pain was overbearing. I managed to smile at them, but it was replaced with a scream escaping my mouth because of the increasing pain. I was hunched over and shaking profusely. I started to squeeze Septi's and Ken's shirt when they looked like they were about to get help. I was about to tell them I was fine but the pain increased greatly and I let out a high pitch scream before I passed out._

_-Some Time Later-_

_I winced at the pain when I tried to wake up. The pain was distinctively there, but it wasn't as painful as before. I sighed and tried to sit up, but I winced from pain and gave up. I moved my head from side to see even more machines attached to me. I stiffened when I saw Levi. I shot up to a sitting position, but I let out a small yelp from the pain, causing Levi ti turn to me. He walked up to me and cupped my chin to make me look at him. He had sickening grin plastered onto his face and said, "Does it hurt? Well it should, but calm down. Once the pain subsides in a day or two, we'll try to something new." I shivered, unsure what to expect. He let go of my face and left. I curled up into a ball in fear and started to silently cry from both the pain and the pain waiting to come. _

_-Three Days Later-_

_I woke up to the sight of Levi and a couple of men. I wasn't in pain anymore, but I knew that they were going to do something. Levi then walked up to me and said, "Well, aren't you awake sleeping beauty." I stared at him and he continued, "Today, we are going to see if the your new can help speed up your recovery time." Then his lips slowly curled into a horrible looking grin. He then snapped his fingers and a couple of men went up to me and tied me arms and legs onto the bed posts. I started to panic, but the ropes were digging into my wrists and ankle as I started to struggle. I gave up and tried to relax, but I was too tense from fear. Levi then whispered, "Don't worry, I inserted a drug that will make you stay awake during the whole time." I tensed. _

_He then grabbed something from the table across the room and walked up to me. My eyes widen when I saw what he was holding, a knife. He had the look of a mad man as he walked closer and closer. He then stopped in front of me and I started to flail my arms and legs around, attempting to get away. Levi whispered, "It's ok. I'll make it extra long and painful for you." He then slowly lowered the knife towards my stomach and stopped it when it was touching my skin. Slowly, he pierced it into my skin. I started to scream at the top of my lungs as he went deeper and deeper into my stomach. He started to move the knife across the my stomach to the other side, slowly. I started to cry and then I caught sight of something across the room. I saw that the door was slightly open and Septi, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa was looking through the door with shock and disgust (Mukuro and Ken showed little emotions unlike Ken and Septi). I looked at them with fear written all over my eyes. Levi continued to do this for another ten minutes until there was a distinct line across my stomach. Levi then stopped with a satisfied look. He then walked away and exited the door. I was worried about Septi and them, but when heard no yelling, I sighed from relief and passed out._

* * *

Blythe involuntarily touched her stomach and was breathing louder than usual. She fell down to her knees, curled into a ball, and screamed in pain. She looked at her hand and cursed. There was blood on it.

"How?" She thought, "I just got it check."

Everybody ran up to her and crowded around her. She heard them say something, but she couldn't distinguish their words. She held up a hand and motioned them to step away from her. She got back up and lifted up her shirts. Some of the boys started to blush while others seemed unaffected. She then took the bindings off and saw that her wound was bleeding profusely.

She winced and motioned Luce to come towards her. "Luce can you help heal this for know?" Luce stared at her with shock because Blythe was never one to ask for help from the guardians because she thinks they should save their powers just in case. Luce then slowly nodded and put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. Slowly, the wound started to disappear after five minutes. Blythe sighed in relief and thanked Luce.

"Why didn't your scar heal?" Kane asked.

"Well, it's because unlike you guys, the element chose you while my element was forcefully put into my body." Blythe said. They looked at her in confusion and she continued, "How should I explain this? Oh I know. You guys and your element are like two things that were mixed very well in one bowl while me and my element are two separate things in one bowl."

The nodded in understanding, but Kane asked, "But how does that have anything to do with anything?"

Blythe sighed and said, "It means that unlike you guys, "My wounds heal like a regular person and I don't have as many advantages as you guys."

"So what else did you keep from us?" Addy said with venom in his voice.

Blythe looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Well," Blythe said, "Umm.." Blythe looked around and had a sad smile plastered on her face.

"Really? You don't trust us do you. Maybe that's why you didn't tell us this did you? Maybe you trust Tsuna and them rather than your own famiglia" Addy said in distaste. He then stormed out of the rooftop. Then my famiglia followed him. Some were mad like him while others were trying to calm the others down. When they left, Blythe apologized to the rest of them and she requested if she could have some privacy with Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Tsuna. They all nodded and a minute later the five of them were alone on the rooftop.

Then tears ran down Blythe's face and she just stood their starring at the sky, silently crying. She was felt sad that she was hated by most the guardians and felt a little fear from recalling her past. Tsuna started to freak out while Mukuro walked up to her and did something that was unlike him. He hugged her and she smiled at him. She then said, "Hold on a second, Let me straighten myself for a second." She continued to cry for a minute in Mukuro's embrace.

"Sorry. My bad." Blythe apologized.

Tsuna then said, "It's ok. I hope you are feel better."

"Thanks Tsuna. Ok, Lets get down to business. I need to tell you guys something that will happen in the future." Blythe said. She sighed and the next thing she said caused all of them to stiffen from shock and fear. She said, "I'm going to disappear soon."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Disclaimer, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sorry if anything is confusing. It's a cliff hanger (hopefully). Sorry if it seems boring. I forgot to say that Blythe and every are 15 while Raven and Luce are 13 turning 14 very soon. Please Review and tell what you think about it. Thank you very much :)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

"W-What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

"Yah! Blythe explain yourself!" Ken yelled quite loudly.

I looked at them with my heart filled with pain. "Hey, calm down. I think that came out wrong?" I said, nervously laughing.

"No shit!" Ken yelled. Mukuro had a frown on his face, Ken was outraged, Chikusa was fiddling with an object that was in his pocket, and Tsuna had a worried face.

"Umm.. Well, I meant to say that I will be leaving soon." I said.

"Why may I ask," Mukuro asked.

"It is because _he_ is coming for me very soon," I said darkly.

"He?" Tsuna asked.

"I mean Levi," I said venom clearly hear from my voice.

At first, they were confused, but when they realized who I was talking about Tsuna went into panic/confusion mode while the other three stiffened a bit. "Why would he be after you?" Ken growled.

My face grew sadder as I muttered, "I don't know." I felt bad about lying to them. I really wanted to tell them, but I didn't want them to become even more deeply involved in my situation than they should be.

"Why are telling us?" Chikusa suddenly said.

There was complete silence and I said, "I was getting there. Actually I want a favor from you guys." I sighed and continued, "I will be leaving in a couple of days and I am asking for you not to look for me." Before they were about to argue, I yelled, "Wait you dumbasses, let me continue... Thank you... Continuing what I was saying, I am asking you to not look for me in a week time span after I leave. All I'm asking you is that if you could, please protect my famiglia and do not help them look for me no matter what."

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

"It is because I do not want them to be harmed Tsuna. I doubt that they would look for me once I leave because of what happened, but please do not help them look for me, knowing your rumored Hyper Intuition and Mukuro's stupid ability."

Mukuro smirked and Tsuna said, "But why don't you want help? Isn't that why you came to Namimori?"

"The reason I came here was to ask for protection of my famiglia, and that is all I ask of you Tsuna," I said with a sad/hopeful smile.

"But why?" Tsuna asked. I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was talking about. He continued confidently and sadly, "Why don't you ask for help from us. You can't just leave. Everybody cares about you. You're famiglia and mines too. Heck, you even got close to Reborn! Everybody doesn't want you to leave. Nobody wants you to get hurt. How do you think they would react to your disappearance?"

I smiled sadly at Tsuna. I muttered, "Thanks very much Tsuna, but I just can't. Please you have to trust me plus it is not like I am not coming back."

All the words Tsuna really hit home run. I felt a combination of sadness and happiness.

Tsuna started to think deeply regarding the topic and he finally said, "Ok I understand."

I ran up to him and hugged him, knowing that it was a very tough decision, and he was very reluctant to agree. Then I heard Mukuro say, "Kufufufu. I agree, but I will have to receive something in return."

"Like what?" I asked. I started to ponder on what he would want.

"I want to meet the second soul in you." Mukuro said bluntly. Everybody looked at me and Mukuro confusingly while I was filled with shock that he actually found out about that person.

I looked at him and I sighed at and said, "Fine, just wait. I'll ask him first." I then unhooked my arms around Tsuna forgetting that I was still hugging him. I started to concentrate, waiting for him to respond.

"What do you want." I heard a voice.

"Oh your back. Well Mukuro wants to see you," I thought, knowing that he was listening to me.

"Crap he how did he found out? I'm a freakin spirit for God's sake." said the voice.

"Calm down," I thought, "He's Mukuro what else would you expect?"

I heard a 'hmph' and smiled. Everybody looked at me weirdly wondering what was so funny. I then looked at Mukuro and said, "You could meet him, but I need your help to materialize him cause you know he is a soul."

He nodded and he entered my mind to find a shocking sight. The second soul in me was Septi.

* * *

I stormed out of the rooftop enraged. Why couldn't Blythe trust her own famiglia? Why did she just tell us about this now? Does this mean that she trusts the Vongola rather then us? Why couldn't she tell us anything even though everybody else poured our hearts out to her. She knows everything about everybody yet we know nothing about her. Then I suddenly stopped when I started to wonder if maybe we did something that caused her to not trust us. I was thinking over different possibilities as of why she wouldn't have trust us to the point where I didn't even hear my famiglia following me.

"Adrian!" I heard someone scream. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. I saw that I was in the front yard of the school, and I finally noticed that my famiglia were running towards me.

"That was very rude," Kai yelled, snapping out of his shyness.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You should be," Luce lectured.

"What else would you expect," I yelled, "She just told us about this out of all of the years we have been together. She chooses know to tell us plus she didn't tell us everything. We told her everything. We trust her yet she won't do the same to us. Do you expect me not to react?"

"I understand you Addy. I agree that she should have told us that earlier and I do feel bad that she didn't trust us. But that doesn't mean that you can just storm out of the rooftop." Kane said.

"Like you can talk about rudeness," Eli muttered.

Kane smiled innocently and she did a backhand to Eli's stomach as hard as she could causing him to fall onto his knees in pain. Luce and I started to chuckle and then I said, "Let's just talk to her later."

"Have you ever taken Blythe's feelings into account?" Rave suddenly said. She had a blank face on, but we could tell that she was irritated. But what would you expect. Blythe and Rave are close together.

"Of course," I said.

"Yah, why would you think we wouldn't, Ra-Ra?" Luce asked.

"Well, you didn't if you are irritated or mad at her," Rave stated.

I started to get angry and I yelled, "Why wouldn't we get mad at her? She didn't even trust us with this information."

"Well what would you expect," She snapped. We were completely silent because she never rose her voice and was usually calm, and we were confused on what she meant by that. She sighed and continued, "Think about it. She had such a past and would you think that she would want to burden us with this, knowing her personality, and if you went through such an experience, would you like to recall that just to tell us? Her past probably traumatized her."

"But still," I protested.

"Still what? Isn't it our fault too. Have you even thought of asking her about her past when we were too busy just thinking about how bad our pasts were?" She said. There was a moment of silence. She was right. We never thought of asking. We were too busy being selfish and only thinking of ourselves rather than worrying about her. She then said, "You should at least be happy that she was here with us. It was because of her that we are all here together and being able to act like ourselves. You should also be happy that she is able to act openly towards us, too." We nodded in understandingly. She did help us get through a lot. If it wasn't for her, I would have been on the streets, hating everybody and trusting nobody.

"Now that you understand you better apologize to her regarding your behavior because she should be extremely sad right now." She added.

"Ok," We all agreed.

"That was very deep," Luce said. Rave then blushed for moment and put her poker face back on. We all smiled at how cutely she reacted to Luce's comment. We then saw the Vongola and Kane's brother. I stared at Kane and saw her stiffen. I thought of an idea and smiled evilly.

I grabbed Kane and screamed, "Hey Kane's brother. You wanna talk to Kane and bond with each other." I saw him brighten up and started to run up to us. Kane started to glare at me. I smirked at her and pushed her towards her brother. I then walked up to the rest of my famiglia and smiled at them. Then my famiglia and the Vongola started to bond a bit.

* * *

I am going to get Addy one day. Now I was standing awkwardly in front of my brother. He then surprised me with a big bear hug. I didn't know what to do at first and then I padded his back a bit and a smile appeared on my face. He let go and I saw that there were tears in his eyes. I sighed, wiped his tears, and shook my head at his stupidity. "Are you ok fratello?" I asked with concern.

Suddenly, he became very happy and started to exclaim, "You called me fratello!" then he became quieter and said sadly, "It's been awhile since I heard that. Welcome back sorellina."

"Why are you making a fuss it has only been seven years," I said.

"But I was really sad without you though." he cried.

"I know me too," I muttered.

"Then why didn't you stay," he exclaimed.

"I just couldn't," I said sadly, "You know that everybody treated me badly once I got the power. I just couldn't take it anymore."

He looked at me understandingly and hugged me. Then slowly, tears fell down my face as I cried tears of joy and sadness.

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Next Chapter Mukuro and them finally mean Septi. Yay! Please Review and tell me what was good or bad. Thank you. Have a nice day. :)


End file.
